memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
France
in 2372]] , France|thumb|La Barre in 2367]] ]] France was a country on Earth, located in the West of the European continent. History ]] Around 3.5 billion years ago, the development of life on Earth began in the area which later became known as France. ( ) For a long time, France was a monarchy ruled by the King of France, including Louis of France. ( ) The hologram wanted to move to early 16th century France from Florence, because he thought the Florentines weren't able to grasp his genius and that the king of France would be a better patron. Two prominent French cities Leonardo had interest in were the capital city Paris and Avignon. ( ) The champagne manufacturer Moët et Chandon was founded in 1743 in Epernay. ( ) ]] In the early 19th century, France was ruled by Napoléon Bonaparte. During his reign, France fought the losing Battle of Trafalgar against the British under Horatio Nelson and was finally defeated at Waterloo. ( ; ; ; ) for , workers in 19th century France threatened by machines taking their jobs sabotaged the gears of these machines with their shoes.}} In the early 20th century, France fought in World War I. ( ) In 1930, Jean Labeau became foreign minister and vice premier on February 9th. The same year, he met the American ambassador in Paris. ( ) In the mid-20th century, France fought in World War II as a member of the Allies. France was occupied for several years by Nazi Germany. ( ) In 2024, France was rocked by student unrest. Although the Neo-Trotskyites had taken over the government from the Gaullists, both governments could not quell the unrest. The disturbances caused a group of tourists to cancel their trip to the French Alps. ( ) In 2032, France took part in the ''Ares IV'' mission. ( ) In 2143, the assignment patches for Ariane 1, and for the joint Soviet-French mission Soyuz T-6, which bore the flag of France, were on display in the 602 Club. ( ) )}} In 2305, Jean-Luc Picard was born in La Barre in France. ( ) Geography Cities *Avignon ( ; ) *Dunkirk ( ) *Epernay ( ) *La Barre ( ) *Sainte Claire ( ) *Marseille **Chez Sandríne ( ) **Starfleet Academy Training Base *Paris **Café des Artistes ( ) **Avenue des Champs-Élysées ( ; ) **Eiffel Tower ( ; ; ) **Hippodrome de Longchamp (Bois de Boulogne) ( ) **Louis Pasteur's house ( ) **Federation President's office ( ; ) **The Club Ingénue from the holo-program ''Julian Bashir, Secret Agent was also located in Paris. ( ) is referenced in the name of the Oldsmobile Cutlass Calais, which was seen but not named.}} Hydrography Oceans and seas: Atlantic Ocean, English Channel, Mediterranean Sea Other * Mountains: Alps, Mont Ventoux * Regions: Bergerac, Burgundy, Corsica, Riviera * Les Eyries Culture The flag of France was striped blue, white and red. ( ) *'Literature' **''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' and Les Misérables (Victor Hugo) **''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (Jules Verne) **''Cyrano de Bergerac'' *'Music' **''Les Troyens'' (Louis Hector Berlioz) **(Georges Bizet) French *List of people of French descent Other In Dangerous Ground, Doctor John Rawley spent some of his four years after graduating from Johns Hopkins in this country. During his stay in France, Dr. Rawley studied psychiatry. ( ) Appendices Background information It is possible France was a member of the European Hegemony and the European Alliance. Pages created for the Picard family album, but not used on-screen, referred to the French cities of Strasbourg and Saumur. They also placed La Barre, and consequently France, as being located within the European Union in 2234. Portions of the French anthem, La Marseillaise can be heard in the soundtrack of , composed by Dennis McCarthy. While this could not be made out on screen, the Café des Artistes menu contained the phrase "Cinquant million Français n'est pas wrong" (50 million French can't be wrong), possibly hinting at the population of the country in the 24th century. That number would be somewhat less than the current population which is around 67 million. Star Trek in France Star Trek didn't air on French television until . Only thirteen episodes were broadcast at the time on TF1; twelve weekly from to , with one broadcast on : , , , , , , , , , , , , and . The remaining 66 episodes aired in on the channel La Cinq. TOS was the only Star Trek series to air on French terrestrial television. aired on the cable and satellite channel Canal Jimmy in , followed by and in and in . External link * de:Frankreich fr:France it:Francia nl:Frankrijk Category:Earth countries Category:The Dixon Hill Series Category:Deleted and unused material in background